


[podfic] The One Where Barriss Is A Model Padawan And It's Kind Of Freaking Everyone Out

by aethel, forzandopod, klb, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, Shmaylor, wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Luminara is a troll, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Podfic Summer Sizzle 2017, Slice of Life, Slice of Life in the Jedi Temple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: “I wrote her a schedule for our time here the morning after we landed. Classes. Study time. Blocks for meditation. Training and exercise sessions. Even a lights-out restriction. Everything. She's following it, Quin." Luminara's voice was tinged with desperation. “To the letter.”“...Oh,” said Obi-Wan after a long moment. “Well. That's... not normal.”





	[podfic] The One Where Barriss Is A Model Padawan And It's Kind Of Freaking Everyone Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The One Where Barriss Is A Model Padawan And It's Kind Of Freaking Everyone Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947530) by [mylordshesacactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus). 



 

 **Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**    
  
**Warnings:** Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Luminara is a troll, Slice of Life in the Jedi Temple, Slice of Life, Podfic Summer Sizzle 2017

 **Music:[Hang Out With You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Rz2-thDmuw)** , as performed by Mary Lambert

 **Length:**  00:53:48  
  
**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_The%20One%20Where%20Barriss%20Is%20A%20Model%20Padawan%20And%20It's%20Kind%20Of%20Freaking%20Everyone%20Out_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 


End file.
